


Who Knew Dating Apps Could Be Useful?

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Shameless Smut, hook ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Negan met Carl on a dating app. Who knew those things could be useful?





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! :D <3

Negan had swiped right on a pretty little thing by the username 'oneeyedbandit.' Surprisingly, the kid had done the same and they’d begun to talk, just getting to know each other. They found that they had plenty in common, and easily moved into video chatting.

 

He found out the teen was 19, in his first year of university studying psychology. He was quick witted, with a sharp tongue but also one of the most sappy motherfuckers the man had ever spoken to. Carl quickly found out the man on the other end was very vulgar, loud, but also a complete and total sweetheart when he wanted to be.

 

Their chemistry was perfect; they spoke through their phones and computers for almost three months because Negan’s job was swamped and Carl had his classes. But they found that both of their schedules aligned during a weekend, so they made plans to meet up.

 

Negan had given the brunette boy his address, and as the weekend approached, he actually found himself getting excited. The teen had made it very clear that he was interested in sex, and Negan hadn’t gotten any-at least, none that was good-in almost a year and a half.

 

When that Friday finally rolled around, Negan answered the knock at his door in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans still unbuttoned because he was just getting out of the shower. The stunning young brunette offered him a warm smile. “So we finally meet and you answer the door half naked?”

 

Negan chuckled and stepped aside and let him in with his overnight bag. “To be fair, I was just getting out of the shower. I’m pretty sure you’re early, too.” Once the teen was inside, he shut the door, watching him set the bag on the floor while he worked his boots off.

 

The younger man laughed, sidling up to Negan, wrapping his arms around his neck. “A likely excuse. I think you were just trying to show off.”

 

The raven haired man simply shook his head, leaning down to capture the teen’s lips in a heated kiss, backing him up against the wall. Carl whimpered quietly against his lips, desperately clawing at the man’s belt. Clothes were shed quickly, and the older man wasted no time in carrying him into the bedroom.

 

He’d been wanting this for so long; within a few moments, he’d reached into the bedside drawer to slick up his fingers. “Spread those beautiful legs, baby.”

 

Carl did as told, already a complete mess by the time Negan had a finger inside of him, curling into his prostate. One turned to two, and two to three. The younger male pushing down against the digits, not even bothering to attempt to hide how vocal he was about it.

 

“S’enough..I’m ready..”

 

“You sure about that, baby?” He gave a teasing curl of his fingers. The teen whined, fisting the sheets tightly in his hands.

 

“ _Fuck_..yes I’m sure! I want your cock..please..been needing you so badly..”

 

The words were like music to the older man’s ears. “Okay baby, I’ll take good care of you don’t you worry.” He reached for a condom in the bedside drawer, but a pale, slender hand on his wrist stopped him.

 

“No. I want to feel you. We’re both clean; please?”

 

Negan nodded, reaching a hand down to slick himself up, before he slowly pressed himself into his lover’s tight hole; making sure to give him plenty of time to adjust. Carl moaned, pressing down into him to take him in just a bit quicker. “Oh __fuck__ Negan..so fucking big..feels so fucking _ _good__!”

 

The older man chuckled breathlessly and took ahold of the teen’s hips, adjusting his angle a bit so he could pound into him, making sure to brush his sweet spot. Carl was a complete and utter mess beneath him, tearing up Negan’s arms and shoulders with his nails.

 

The raven haired man slipped a hand down to wrap around his lover’s shaft, jerking him quickly in time with his own thrusts. He could feel his impending orgasm, so he was completely thankful when he heard the teen cry out his name. He felt himself get yanked down so Carl would sink his teeth into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood while he spilled over the older man’s fist.

 

Negan let out a low groan from the sharp pain in his shoulder and his arms, and with a few more steady thrusts, he pressed in deep and came. He rode them both through it, before he carefully pulled out and flopped down beside the brunette with a breathless chuckle.

 

“That was…”

 

“Yeah.” Negan turned on his side to look at him. “You okay?”

 

“Just feel like a big pile of jelly.” Carl laughed, turning onto his side to snuggle into the older man. “Is this okay? If I..cuddle you? I just..Where do we stand with this?”

 

“You’re mine and I’m yours, kid. That’s where we stand. Now let’s get some rest so I can get back into that gorgeous ass of yours ASAP. Been dyin’ to touch you for so long now I’m gonna take full advantage.”

 

_____  

 

The entire weekend, neither of them left his bedroom unless it was to use the bathroom or eat. No, the pretty young thing he’d met online took priority on his weekend off.


	2. Birthday Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! :D <3

“Carl, come on will you just listen to me, please?” Negan followed him into the bedroom where he was brooding. He didn’t like seeing the frown on that pretty face.

 

“Why haven’t you deleted the app, Negan? I deleted mine the second you told me you wanted a relationship with me.”

 

“Baby I promise I just forgot, okay? Work has been busy and I haven’t even thought about it!”

 

“Yeah, sure. If you’re going to make excuses, at least try to give me a good one.” The teen scoffed. He was over to celebrate his 19th birthday; they’d been together officially for three months now, but Carl still considered their three months of prior conversations and video chats to be valid as well considering they weren’t seeing anybody outside of it.

 

“Carl please, I swear. If you don’t believe me you can look for yourself. The passcode is 7885.” The older man handed his phone over. The teen gave him a suspicious look, but snatched the device from him and entered the code. Shockingly it was the real lock code. He opened the app and saw an inbox full of messages. He checked through each and every one, but none of them had replies from the older man. And even the older ones, from their three months of talking before they’d actually met up were only friendly responses and rejections to anyone who wasn’t Carl.

 

Needless to say the teen felt absolutely stupid and embarrassed. He locked the phone and set it aside, burying his face into his hands. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His voice was shaky; he felt tears welling up in his eyes and he just felt…ashamed. He felt like every moronic girl he’d ever made fun or for acting this exact same way. He’d called them crazy, overdramatic..

 

“Hey, baby it’s okay.” The older man sat down beside him, pulling him over to settle into his lap. “I understand. I know how it looked. Granted, not the best reaction; I’d appreciate it if you’d just talk to me next time. But I  _ _do__ get it.” He soothed, rubbing his hand back and forth across the teen’s lover back just underneath of his shirt the way he liked.

 

“How can you be so calm about it? I was being such an asshole.” Carl sniffled quietly, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“You know darlin’, with age usually comes experience. I’ve dealt with people who’ve reacted far worse to less than this. I accept your apology, and I’m not angry at you. Let’s just put this behind us and get to celebrating your birthday, okay?” When the teen didn’t answer, he pinched the ticklish spot on the teen’s hip, grinning when the teen squirmed in his lap with a small giggle. “Okay?”

 

Carl pulled away just enough to look up at him, wiping his eyes on the backs of his long sleeves before he nodded with a small smile. “Okay.”

 

_____

 

Carl was overcome with an overwhelming amount of affection towards the older man as the day went on. With boys his age he’d messed around with, even those who claimed to be “mature,” it was all fast food and quick fucks, even around his birthday. But with Negan..he took the time to plan things out. He paid attention when Carl told him things he enjoyed. Which was why their day had him falling even more head over heels for the raven haired man than he already had beem.

 

They’d left around noon to start everything out. Negan had taken him to an upscale Italian restaurant for lunch that he’d pointed out in passing one day while they’d been out, having said he really wanted to go there someday when student loans weren’t kicking his ass. After lunch came a few hours worth of shopping for whatever clothing, shoes, etc. Carl wanted as he’d been complaining that he’d grown out of a lot of his old stuff. After shopping had come the new horror movie he’d been dying to see, which thankfully turned out to be great so it wasn’t a waste of money. His boyfriend had even let him splurge on popcorn and snacks the way he enjoyed.

 

And lastly, as sunset came, they headed to the carnival on the outskirts of the city. They’d ridden every ride and filled up on unhealthy snacks like funnel cake and cotton candy. Negan had won him a few stuffed animals, almost like it was straight out of a romance movie. Every little thing just proved how much the man actually paid attention to him and he had to admit..it made him feel amazing.

_____

 

When they’d gotten home and showered, Carl cornered him in the bedroom before either of them could get their pajamas on. He pushed the man down onto the bed and pulled his towel away along with his own, tossing them aside to crawl over top and settle into his lap. “Today was perfect. Thank you.” He leaned down and kissed the man deeply, fingers brushing over the stubble along his jawline. He ground his hips down slowly but with enough pressure to create a delicious friction that had them both hard in no time.

 

Without breaking away, he blindly grabbed the lubricant out of the bedside table as their kisses grew more urgent, getting some onto his fingers. That was the moment he did decide to pull away, so the man could watch his face while he got to work stretching himself open.

 

Negan’s head was spinning as he watched the teen prep himself; the small whimpers and whines while he fucked into himself with his own fingers making his cock twitch with immense interest. He’d seen the teen come undone plenty of times; but something about this was different. His hands roamed over the teen’s soft skin, tweaking his nipples until they were hard little nubs, nails raking lightly down his sides before he settled his hands onto narrow hips.

 

Before he could even speak, the teen was slicking him up and pressing down onto him with a low, satisfied moan. The older man’s grip on his hips tightened to bruising force, a low growl escaping him when Carl bottomed out.

 

“Oh  _ _fuck__ Negan…” he panted out, barely giving himself time to adjust before he rested his hands on the older man’s pecs for leverage, beginning to ride him in earnest. The slight burn was just on the right side of the line between pain and pleasure. “Oh  _ _fuck__! Oh fuck Negan…  _ _please__!!!” the teen cried out, angling his hips just right so that each harsh bounce brushed right up against his prostate.

 

Negan braced his feet against the mattress and helped the teen out by meeting the force and haste of his thrusts with his own. The slick sounds of their fucking, the skin slapping against skin and the mixture of their moans were the only sounds in the room. The raven haired man honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex that was this good, aside from any other time he’d been with the teen of course. But this was in it’s own category. It was raw, unfiltered and intense as all hell.

 

“Oh fuck! Shit!  _ _Negan__!” Before he knew it he felt the teen clenching tightly around him, his boyfriend’s name a mantra on his lips while he came over the older man’s chest and stomach completely untouched. “Come on..cum inside of me. I wanna feel you fill me up..”

 

Negan could feel the crescent shaped marks of Carl’s nails in his chest, but he didn’t mind. “ _ _Fuck__ you’re such a good boy, milkin' my cock like this. You just love takin’ whatever I give you. My beautiful little cockslut.”

 

Carl keened quietly from the surge of arousal he got from the man’s dirty talk. He always knew just the right things to say to make him lose it.

 

With a few more solid thrusts Negan pressed in deep, a low moan turning into a sharp cry when the teen bit down on his shoulder as he spilled inside of him. The orgasm was intense, and he could barely maintain a rhythm to ride it out.

 

When they both settled down, Negan carefully pulled out, chuckling quietly. “Now we have to get another shower. I’m not sleeping covered in cum.”

 

Carl let out a breathless laugh, nodding in agreement. “Just..wait until my legs regain their function.” True to the statement, Negan could feel the younger man’s thighs trembling on either side of his hips.

 

“That was..amazing. What got into you? I didn’t even have time to register it until we were basically almost fucking.”

 

“I…it’s just..today was perfect. You did so many things I’d mentioned to you before that I thought were meaningless. But you took them seriously and you planned this whole elaborate day..and you just take such good care of me. I just got overwhelmed I guess because I think I finally realized I’m really falling in love with you.” He felt a small swirl of fear in his stomach at the admission. It was the first time either of them had come close to the L word. Even if he wasn’t directly saying it, it was still terrifying to know that his lover didn’t feel the same.

 

Negan was quiet for a few moments before he nodded. “I feel the same way. And I’m glad you enjoyed your birthday. And hey, you even got the whole Birthday Sex shebang.” he chuckled. “Now, let’s grab that shower? I’m really fuckin’ sticky and I don’t want this shit drying.”

 

Carl let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and sat up, climbing off of the bed carefully. “C’mon old man. If you can keep up, You can fuck me again in the shower.” The younger man gave him a sly grin and disappeared into the bathroom, already in the shower by the time the older man got in there.

 

They both went to sleep satisfied after that; Carl completely content with how his birthday went and with the knowledge that the older man felt the same way as he did. Negan himself completely content with how the teen enjoyed himself and the same knowledge that nothing with them was one sided in the least. Damn, who knew dating apps could actually be fucking useful?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :D <3


End file.
